Portable toilet assemblies are commonly used at construction sites, parks, outdoor recreational events, and wherever toilets are needed for a limited time period only or where sanitary sewers are unavailable.
The toilet may be transported to the site of use, erected, and utilized at a particular location for a day, a week, a month or longer. Because there is no connection of the toilet to water or sewer utilities, the waste holding tank must be emptied and the waste transported to a disposal site on a regular basis, the frequency of this service depending on toilet usage. Furthermore, the toilet assembly and surrounding structure must be frequently cleaned to prevent odors and maintain sanitary conditions.
Because of the frequent transport, portable toilets should be lightweight and capable of being disassembled into easily transportable segments. Blow-molded plastic tank and base assemblies are known which advantageously reduce the weight of the structure. However, blow-molded tanks do not provide desirable wall thickness and stiffness and are difficult to secure to other structures without the risk of puncturing the tank. It is desirable, however, in order to present a pleasant atmosphere for the toilet user, that the structure be as stiff as possible and be resistant to vibrations and unpleasant instability.
The appearance of a portable toilet is also of importance in making its use acceptable. Toilets which are light in color provide a sanitary and pleasant appearance, but also unacceptably accentuate the contents of the toilet tank. Dark colored toilets obscure the tank contents, but also give a closed-in, less sanitary appearance to the assembly.
What is needed is a portable toilet assembly that is easy and economical to manufacture, durable, lightweight, stable in use, easily transportable, easy to clean, pleasant to use, and simple to repair when damaged.